


Hunted

by amnesiaccyborg



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, maybe fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiaccyborg/pseuds/amnesiaccyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk are lost on an alien planet after being attacked by the inhabitants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spock’s already feline features seemed even more so as he crouched behind the foliage of some native plant. Kirk was following behind slowly, but he could tell that even though he was by his standards being quiet, the Vulcan did not agree. Though Kirk did find the twitching of the VUlcan’s ears every time he made a noise quite entertaining.

A week before, Jim had organized a landing party to respond to a distress call on some class M planet. He had chosen mostly security, and one extra science officer, and Spock, leaving the remainder of the bridge crew to care for his ship. Of course, nothing had gone according to plan. They had been ambushed by the natives, who had apparently sent out a false distress signal to lure them in so they could take their ship. They had won by sheer numbers. They were taken to an underground lair to be used as hostages, but everybody else was... disposed of.

Fortunately, they underestimated the Vulcan’s strength and the pair managed to escape. Unfortunately, they escaped with only the clothes on their backs. No phasers, no communicators, no food. With the natives close on their heels, the two managed to make it into the thickly foliated jungle that covered most of the planet.

Now they were hunting. Well, Spock was hunting. Kirk was following. They had been eating berries for the past few days, which did nothing to satisfy, even for Spock. So they had followed one of the deer-like animals that roamed the jungles, and were now stalking it. Jim paused as Spock held up a hand in a ‘stay here’ gesture. The Vulcan crept forward, his eyes focused on the furry creature ahead of him. He paused as its head came up, suspiciously glancing around the trees. Apparently appeased, the animal’s head went back down and it continued feeding on the grass. His muscles tensing, Spock prepared to spring, and Kirk was once more struck by how feline he seemed. While not buff, Spock was muscular and lithe, and now, survival, where it really counted, Spock seemed almost at home. Of course, that also could just have been the hunger. Even he couldn’t survive on straight fruit for more than a week.

Jim had been surprised at first, the Vulcan going against his whole, “All life is sacred” philosophy, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. His ears twitching once more, Spock shifted noiselessly from foot to foot before springing forward. Kirk’s eyes widened at Spock’s speed; the Vulcan was barely a blur in the air before landing straight on top of the beast. It squealed loudly, once, a sharp sound of pain, before Spock snapped its neck.

“I didn’t know it was even possible to move that fast.” Jim said, whistling in appreciation.

Spock ignored the comment, instead taking a sharp looking rock from his pocket and drawing it across the beast’s neck. As its violet blood began draining onto the moist dirt, Spock said, “We shall have to find shelter tonight. Preferably something more permanent than in which we have previously been residing.”

 “Okay, like, make a cabin or something?”

 “I was thinking of something more along the lines of a cave.”

“A cave?” One of Jim’s eyebrows rose.

“Yes.” Spock said. “We have passed several small indents - I would hardly call them caves - but judging by the terrain of what we have seen so far, it leads me to believe that caves in this area are numerous. It should not be difficult to find one that suits our needs.”

“Shouldn’t we have done this before we killed the, uh, animal?” he asked.

 “No. You are hungry, and waiting when we could have easily gotten food is illogical.”

He shrugged; Spock was probably right. “So how do we make a fire?”

Instead of replying, Spock took another stone out of his pocket. He struck his makeshift knife against it, and a shower of sparks flew off. 

“Wow.”

“This planet, while irritating, is almost perfect for survival. Steel and flint deposits are almost everywhere.” Spock informed him, passing the stones over to Kirk before gutting the animal.

“Mmm.” Jim replied, gathering tinder and some sticks to make their fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly fifteen minutes later, he had a healthy blaze going, and Spock had cut several strips of meat off the animal. He passed them to Jim, who laid them on a flat rock - thank god there was an abundance of rock. Spock resumed skinning the beast, laying strips of flesh on a leaf as he went.

Soon, he had gotten all he could off the carcass, and the meat was almost done cooking. As Jim flipped the pieces of meat, Spock dragged the remainder of the deer- creature out further into the jungle.

By the time he got back, Jim had taken the meat out of the fire, transferred them to leaves, and put two more on. Passing one to Spock, Jim ripped into his own. The taste was not too different from a roasted pig, though its flavor was so strong it was almost overpowering. He didn’t mind, though. After almost a week in the jungle, it was a welcome release from the assorted berries and nuts on which they had previously been dining

When they both had finished, and they had eaten all they could, Jim stamped out the fire and brushed as much of the dirt off his clothes as was possible. Spock rose as well, and the pair continued on their search for a cave.

Four hours later, Jim was beginning to lose hope. They had seen nothing even resembling a cave, much less anything big enough in which they could sleep. Spock, however, seemed as neutral as usual.

“Still thinking we’ll find a cave?” Jim panted.

Spock gave his equivalent of a glare; a half raised eyebrow with a stony look in his eyes. “Yes.”

“Really? I mean, cause we haven’t seen anything in the past, like, four hours, and it’s getting dark. Shouldn’t we just try and pitch a lean-to while we can?”

“I would advise against it, Captain.” Spock replied, pushing past some ferns. “We still have nearly an hour left of daylight, and we could still easily find a cave.”

“How much you wanna bet that we don’t?” Jim asked, smiling.

“I have neither the materials to bet, nor the inclination.” Spock said. As he navigated his way around another tree, he paused. “But if I had both, I would have won.”

Jim walked up beside him. “Seriously? As soon as I comment on our lack of caves, we find one?”

“Coincidence.” the Vulcan murmured.

 Jogging energetically over to the opening of the cavern, Jim peered in. “It looks good.” he said. “It’s dark, though.”

“As there is only one opening, therefore one source of light, it would be quite logical that the interior of the cavern would be dark.” Spock replied, walking to his side and likewise looking around.

The cave was dimly lit, as previously mentioned, though the back was clearly visible. The opening widened from five or six feet to around fifteen, and then continued at that width to the back, around twenty feet. It was cool, a welcome respite from the jungle heat.

“We could make this work.” Jim nodded, a hand on his chin.

“Indeed. I suggest that we start a fire immediately and begin to make it more habitable in the morning.”

“Good idea.” he said. “I can lay down some of those big leaves as a mattress type thing.”

“Then I shall begin to make our fire.”

Twenty minutes later, Spock had a nice blaze going, and a large stack of dry-ish wood beside it. At that moment, Jim appeared at the entrance of the cave. “It’s much more welcoming when it’s bright.” he commented, looking around the now illuminated cavern, and arranging the bundle of leaves into two approximate piles. After a moment, Jim spoke again. “I know I ate a shit ton of food today, but I am starving.”

 “I’ve concluded that there are fewer nutrients stored in the animals inhabiting this planet, resulting in a need for more food to be eaten.”

“Which requires us to kill more animals.” Jim said gloomily, sitting down next to Spock. “I’ll just have to wait ‘til morning, I guess. Whatever shall I do?” He pretended to faint.

Spock looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but didn’t respond.

“You don’t have a sassy retort?”

The eyebrow moved higher.

“No? No witty comeback?”

“Captain, even for you, this behaviour is exceedingly-”

“Let me guess: illogical.” Jim grinned, lying back against his heap of foliage. “Ah well. At least we ate something substantial today. Besides, I’m sure we can find a way to get in contact with the crew tomorrow.”

Spock nodded, arranging his pile of leaves. “Tomorrow.”

Jim yawned. “Well then, g’night, Mr. Spock.”

“Good night, Jim.”


End file.
